Cupcakes and Cigarettes 2p England x 2p France (Human AU)
by FosteringZayden
Summary: Oliver meets Louis Bonnefoy at a bar during Allen's birthday. He speaks to Louis who is in a strangely good mood for once and suddenly finds find himself dealing with tornado of emotions. The young man finds himself strangle attracted to someone who should repulse him with his nasty habits.
1. Chapter 1 What's Your Poison

Oliver smiled as he watched all the guests enjoy his cooking. He didn't like the fact that AJ was having his party a bar but he had to come, it was his little brother after all. The worst part was that the party was only going on in half the bar, normal customers sat at the left over tables drinking and talking amongst themselves. It made Oliver a bit uneasy that they were getting looks from the normal inhabitants of the establishment.

Louis grumbled as he stared into an empty cup having just finished up the last few drops of his whiskey. The noise of this party going on was frankly pissing him off and he was also aching for another cigarette. His gaze was caught by the brightly colored frosting on the cupcakes which some pinky boy just placed next to him since most of the tables where taken up with other kinds of sweets. He grumbled softly as the male started walking away, "Don't get any god damn cavities." Oliver turned on his heal to face this man, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes was strong. Oliver's cheeks heated up a bit, this man was gorgeous. He spoke softer than he intended, "I'll have you know that it is my brother's birthday and we could all do without your mouth." Just then Allen swore pretty loudly causing Oliver to twitch.

Louis glanced over having heard giving off a small chuckle, "He doesn't seem to mind, he looks like a big boy, I'm sure he could come tell me himself if he had a problem with it. Just sit down." Oliver sighed a bit and crossed his arms.

He then gave in, "I will sit if you clean up your language, at least for tonight, please?" So many thoughts were running through his head, was he really going to sit with some stranger at a bar?

The other male nodded a bit, "Fine fine." He looked over at the bar as Oliver sat down across from him before he got up to get himself a drink, "Be right back." Oliver just watched as he left coming back a few moments later with another glass this time filled with scotch. He sat down leaning his head into his hand as he took a small sip, "So pinky, what's your name?"

"O-Oliver." he stuttered a bit, this man was so rude why was he even speaking to him? France smiled softly and stole one of the cupcakes slowly unpeeling it, "So, can I get you a drink or something? What's your poison?"


	2. Chapter 2 Give Me Your Keys

A few hours later Louis had his head on the table as he spoke to Oliver, "You know you're really pretty, it's hard to tell if you're a girl or a boy right now." Oliver simply sighed, he had been talking to Louis about different things for a few hours but now he was drunk.

He grumbled out, "You are drunk Louis." He walked the other male try to form an answer for him, with not too much success.

Louis lifted his head a bit and shook it slowly, "N-No I'm fine." His words were a bit slurred as he gave a small smile. Oliver tapped his foot nervously under the table, he felt strange about the way Louis was looking at him. The other male reached out a hand at another cupcake before Oliver smiled, this was good. Oliver grinned more as he unwrapped it taking a bite, the ones with green sprinkles were drugged and he need him to fall asleep.

Oliver reached out a hand as Louis took another bite, "Give me your keys, you're drunk." Louis grumbled as he pulled the keys out of his pocket setting them on the table taking another bite as Oliver snatched up the keys. "Y-You...you are a really good cook." He grinned and chuckled a bit setting his head down on the table as Oliver grabbed one of the purple sprinkle cupcakes starting to eat it, by the time he was done Louis was sleeping like a rock.

"Allen." he looked over finding his brother at the pool table rather quickly as he got up and headed over to him, "I'm going to leave a bit early." His brother really didn't seem to care and didn't seem too surprised by this, Oliver always left his parties early.

AJ rolled his eyes teasing his brother, "Okay, don't really care. You go home with blondey if you want."

Oliver just blushed slightly, "Well he's drunk and someone needs to take him home, I'll be fine. Could you help me et him to his car? He passed out." Allen raised an eyebrow seeming to think something was up with Ollie, "Sure, I'll be right back Matt."


End file.
